What did I stumble upon?
by lleamsi
Summary: Sasuke was travelling around the different dimensions when he stumbles upon...


**Yo! This is just something that I came up with for fun, to just get the ideas out of my head. So please don't be too harsh and if there is/are any feedbacks you guys wanna give, feel free to do so! Thanks for reading! I might continue this if I get more ideas and a direction of where I want to bring this forward!**

Rubble and flames. Those are what I see when I step out of the portal. It looks like a battle is ongoing, well that's new. All of Kaguya's previous dimensions were void of life but this dimension seems to be an exception. I see streaks of white and red light clashing against one another in the sky. I decide to take a closer look, hopefully this is not the threat that Kaguya was preparing for.

Those two colliding lights turn out to be two armoured fighters. One in white armour with blue energy wings while the other; red with thrusters on the back. It seems the red one is losing the battle badly. The white one is superior in every way during the fight. I notice a group of people watching the fight from the ground below. My senses indicates that they're not human in everything but appearance. Some of them dressed in a uniform of some sorts and others in weird armour and clothings; especially the one in pink. Just what is that kind of costume is she wearing.

"You! Who are you?!"

I turn my attention to the see the white clad guy looking at my direction. Tch, looks like I got spotted. Well stealth was never really my strong suit. Come to think of it, everyone in Team 7 except for the 3 ex-ANBU all suck at stealth. Heh, a thought for another time.

With everyone's attention on me, I body flickered to the ground from my vantage point on top of one of the nearby buildings. My cloak flutters due to the movement. The armour of the red armoured guy disappears into motes of light, revealing a kid with brown hair tied in a small pony-tail wearing one of those uniforms with a red t-shirt underneath. Looks like he's injured and tired out.

I look back up to the white one and just stare at him.

And just stare at him. It has been close to half a minute or so and I can see him losing his patience due to his fists shaking. Actually almost everyone else in the area seems to be losing their patience too or getting ready to attack. Ahh this is what happens when you have a prankster as your best friend. You just can't control yourself to mess with people. Hmph, I would have smirked if I could but Uchiha's don't smirk.

"Are you ally or foe?" asks a guy in magenta trench coat with his right arm missing. His hair is unique, raven with golden bangs. It makes you wonder if it is natural.

"That depends," I reply. I could've asked if they knew anything about the Otsutsuki clan but it's best to keep my cards close and act as if I have the upper hand with knowledge. You trained with a traitorous snake for a few years, you tend to pick up a few things.

I noticed the white one suddenly coming at me at fast speeds. Not bad but I'm faster. I simply dodge to the side from that direct attack. His fist only managed to hit the ground.

"So you're fast enough to dodge a surprise attack from me huh?"

I closed my eyes and placed my hand on my sheathed sword underneath my cloak as I reply him.

"Hmph, you would have to do much better than that to get me,"

Well, time to teach him a lesson then.

I can hear some of the people at the sides gasping when I opened my eyes. People do tend to react that way whenever they see my heterochromatic eyes. The Rinnegan in my left and the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan in my right. My longer hair parts away so that the Rinnegan is visible.

Some might wonder how I do that. Let's just say it's an Uchiha thing.

Others might think it's overkill to use these eyes straight away but it's better to be safe than sorry. Besides I can sense that the white one has another power up up his sleeves.

I let my lightning chakra run its course throughout my body and sheathed sword. A little trick I developed from watching the Raikage.

In a flash of lightning, my cloak was left behind and I was behind the white one with my sword drawn and pointed downwards.

The whole area was silent. Only the crackling of the lightning still travelling throughout me could be heard.

"ACCKK"

The white one takes a knee while blood splutters from the wound across his chest. His helm disappears and I can see a silver-haired guy with blue eyes looking at me with a grin. A battle-maniac confirmed.

"It seems I have underestimated you," He stands back up slowly and a cyan light coats him before it dissipates, revealing his repaired armour.

**"****I, who am about to awaken,**

**Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God**

**I envy-"**


End file.
